Tobi and Deidara meet Ino Yamanaka
by KaoruKasumi
Summary: Tobi loses his senpai in the forest near Konoha. Searching frantically for him, he stumbles across a kunoichi who looks just like Deidara. After talking to Ino, Tobi decides she knows too much and knocks her out. Walking with her body over his shoulder, Tobi trips over a sleeping Deidara and cracks his mask. Will Deidara finally figure out who Tobi is?
1. Chapter 1

"Deidara-senpai! Deidaraaa! Where are youu!" Tobi walked through the forest near Konoha, frantically searching for his sempai. Stopping, he put his hand to his face and asked himself, "Now, where would Deidara-senpai go?"

* * *

With his arms behind his head, Deidara laid down with his head resting against a tree. He was staring lazily into the clouds.

_Finally got rid of him. That Tobi guy can get really annoying sometimes. Hmm._

He then drifted off to sleep.

* * *

Tobi was still walking through the forest. He spotted something blonde in a clearing up ahead.

"Deidara-senpai!" Rushing over to what he thought was his Akatsuki partner, he did a crazy dance and was seemingly very excited.

"Oh Deidara-senpai, i thought i lost you forever! You know, you shouldn't run off like that. Why do you leave me like that, Deidara?" He stared at the blonde for a few seconds. "D-Deidara?"

* * *

Ino Yamanaka stood there, frozen. She was sure she would be captured by the enemy. Slowly turning around, she looked at the masked man in horror. What should she do? She couldn't just stand there, and she shouldn't run. Fightning wouldn't be wise at this point, she was in the middle of training and had already exhausted most of her chakra.

* * *

Tobi was confused. He weirdly ran over in front of Ino, eyeing her.

"Y-you aren't Deidara-senpai! Ahh!" He ran in a wide circle in the clearing and then returned to where he was before. Panting with his hands on his knees, he immediately stopped and gained composure. Really quickly he looked up and pointed at Ino.

"Who are you and why do you look like my senpai!"

* * *

Ino had a "um, wtf? -.- " look on her face.

_Who is this guy? He doesn't seem very dangerous...but what's that mask for?_

"Eh. Who are you?" She said slowly, in a weird tone of voice. Grabbing her collar, he said,

"YOU TOOK MY SENPAI DIDN'T YOU! YOU'RE TRYING TO LOOK LIKE HIM, THIS IS JUST A TRANSFORMATION JUTSU! WELL YOU DID A BAD JOB! I SEE RIGHT THROUGH YOUR DISGUISE!"

Ino looked pissed. With an irritated look on her face, she screamed back at him,

"HOW THE HELL WOULD I KNOW!"

"No need to yell at me!" Tobi started to whine, "Deidaraaa where are you!"

_Deidara? There's another one out there, and these are Akatsuki cloaks. They're near the village. I need to inform the Hokage! _

Ino started to run in the direction of the village, but Tobi was there in front of her in a flash. He had his fist out in front of him, and Ino ran straight into it. Tobi had knocked Ino out cold. In a deeper, less goofy voice, Tobi thought to himself:

_Even if I can't find Deidara, now you won't be able to inform your Hokage about us. _

* * *

"Deidara! Deidaraaa! Deidara-senpaaii...!" The masked man known as Tobi was still walking through the forest, but with Ino Yamanaka thrown over his left shoulder, passed out. Tobi seemed to put no effort into carrying the blonde.

"Where could he have gone?" He kept walking. He didn't know where he was going, he just knew it wasn't towards the Leaf Village. Capturing the Nine Tails would have to wait.

A few minutes after seeing no life within the forest, Tobi heard an animal in the forest. A raccoon maybe? It popped out at him and tried to attack him. This made him run crazily away from the wild animal, getting far enough away from it but tripping over something in his path. He faceplanted into the ground, cracking his mask a little. Groaning, he realized he had thrown the blonde kunoichi a good 10 feet into a tree. At least she didn't wake up.

After getting up and brushing off, Tobi fixed his mask on his face and looked behind him on the ground to see what he tripped over.

"DEIDARA-SENPAI! IT'S YOU!" Tobi yelled and did a happy dance.

"Owwwww!" Deidara was sitting up, hugging his leg and rocking back and forth. "TOBI YOU IDIOT! YOU'RE DEAD!" He had a pissed off look on his face, and within a second his fist connected with Tobi's mask, which sent him flying. After regaining his composure, Deidara looked at Tobi and realized his punch had thrown Tobi's mask off.

"Huh?" Deidara looked at the mask with curiousity. Gulping a little, He slowly walked towards the knocked out Tobi. Was he finally going to see who Tobi was? He didn't think he was prepared for that. What if seeing who he really was would reveal a different side to him, a more pissed off side? How would he react? When he got close enough to see his face, the body vanished.

"Now Deidara-senpai, no need to be mad! It was an accident! I'm sorry sempai, would you be ever so kind to forgive me?" Deidara had an EXTREMELY irritated look on his face as he realized it was just a clone. Of course the little fucker was too fast for him. But one day, Deidara would get him. He'd figure out who was behind that mask of his then explode  
him to bits!

"TOBI COME HERE YOU IDIOT! I'M GONNA MAKE YOU EXPLODE!" Deidara chased after Tobi for a long time, Tobi screaming:

"Noooo Deidara-senpai please don't! I'm sorrrryyy!"

* * *

It was finally dark outside and Deidara had built a fire. After chasing his annoying Akatsuki partner around for a while, he was tired and gave up. He'll just have to get him another day. Tobi had caught some fish and they cooked them. Eating some, Tobi explained how he found the blonde kunoichi.

"Deidara, I was searching for you in the forest. I was so scared you were gone! I thought i had found you but it was really a kunoichi! She looks just like you senpai! She tried to escape but Tobi was a bad boy and wouldn't let her. She passed out and i carried her back here, but i was attacked by a bear! It was huge and scary Deidara! I ran as fast as i could but the bear couldn't catch up with me, no no! I was too fast, yes i was! And then I found you, senpai." He overexaggerated his entire story, but Deidara knew he tended to do that.

"I see, hmm." Deidara was quiet as he ate. When they were both done, He laid back down and Tobi sat cross legged next to him with both his hands in his lap. "So what do we do with her?"

"Well we certaintly can't let her go back! She knows too much already."

"True. Do we take her with us?"

"Sure! You can make a clay bird, sempai, and the bird can carry her awayyy, far away!"

"If anything, i'll just make her explode! That's what art is all about! It's an explosion! Hmm!" He was getting worked up. He hadn't made anything explode successfully in a long time, he was really looking forward to blowing the Nine Tails Jinchuuriki into bits. He knew Pain would be pissed, so he thought of doing that to Tobi instead.

"Deidara! Be nice! She could be your long lost sister for all you know!"

"Yeah right. Hmm."

Studying her features, Deidara thought he was right. They looked alike in alot of ways. Who was she? He didn't know why, but he was kind of curious about this kunoichi.

* * *

_Alright, I don't know where i'm going with this story. I might finish it, but probably not for a while. If you want me to add another chapter then please give me some ideas! Also, i will start doing requests for more regular fictions and also lemons... Just give me an idea to work with or a pairing and I'll come up with something. _


	2. Chapter 2

"Ooh! Deidara! Let's stop here again! Their dumplings are the best!" Tobi and Deidara walked up to the dumpling place and ordered two plates. The Leaf kunoichi wasn't awake so they didn't get her any. Tobi turned his head away to eat his dumplings, as he did before. Once again Deidara was disappointed. He resisted the temptation to force those dumplings out of his mouth and rip off that mask of his. In a way, Deidara was kind of scared to see who was behind that mask.

"Mm, Mmm! These dumplings are the best!" Tobi faced Deidara again. "What's wrong DeiDei? Why do you always look at me like that when we eat here?" Deidara's face grew angry.

"Oh no reason. Hm." Deidara held back yet another temptation to rip Tobi's head off. Why did he have that mask on anyway? He's probably nothing more than a kid, he shouldn't need a mask. Unless he's hiding his true identity for some reason... What reason could that be? Is he more than a rogue ninja? What village is he from anyway? Deidara always asked himself these questions, but he could never answer them.

They finished their dumplings and continued walking. They needed to get back to the current Akatsuki hideout. Their mission was going to have to be put on hold as long as they had the kunoichi. Deidara was sure Pain was going to get Hidan to interrogate her about the Nine Tails Jinchuuriki. Hidan was great at things like that.

"So Deidara-senpai, what are we doing with this kunoichi anyway? She's starting to get heavy." Tobi asked curiously, shifting Ino to the other shoulder. "I only knocked her out 'cuz she started to run back to her village. She seemed about Genin rank, so she probably knew who we were, huh senpai?"

"Probably. We're taking her back to the hideout. Hidan will deal with her. Hm."

"Hey Deidara, can you pleaseee hold her? Pleasee senpai?" Tobi put his hands together and begged Deidara. Deidara sighed and created one of his clay birds. Taking Ino from him he placed her carefully on his bird. It flew low to the ground behind the pair.

* * *

"A kunoichi of the Leaf Village? Bring her here." Pain's deep voice echoed through the cave. He wasn't in his real body, it was just a jutsu they used to communicate. Deidara made his bird fly up to Pain's throne and dropped her off at his feet. The bird disappeared.

"I see. She looks like you, Deidara."

"Hm." He had an irritated look on his face. "You think i don't already know that?" He sighed.

Pain bent down and examined the blonde kunoichi.

"I will send for Hidan. Stay at the hideout with her until he gets there. Do not let the girl out of your sight."

"How long will Hidan take?"

"That depends on how far away he is. He should be on a mission with Kakazu right now in the Land of Wind." Deidara groaned.

_I have to stay here with this guy, and an unconscious kunoichi from the Leaf? Hm. Fun._

"I will go tell Hidan. Do not leave the hideout." With that, Pain's jutsu was released and he disappeared. Deidara sighed and Tobi laughed.

"Yay! I get to spend more time with my senpai!" He did a happy dance. Deidara shook his head.

"Tobi, just go get some fire wood. Looks like we're camping out here tonight. Hm."

"Yes, senpai!" Tobi ran out of the hideout and came back with 5 logs. He laid them out and started the fire while Deidara went out and caught some fish for them.

_This time, I will see what's under that mask of yours, Tobi._

When the fish were done they each grabbed one. Tobi looked away and slipped his mask to the side. Deidara leaned over to see, but he couldn't. Deidara got up.

"I'll be back."

"Where you going, senpai?" He put his mask back on and stood up.

"I have to piss you idiot, stay here. Hm." Tobi sat back down and watched Deidara leave. Deidara hid in one of the bushes near the hideout and used his left eye to zoom in on Tobi, thinking he would finish eating. But he didn't. Tobi just laid back with his arms behind his head, supporting him.

_Damnit! _

Deidara got up and did what he told Tobi he was going to do, then walked back to the hideout. He finished eating then laid back and went to sleep.

* * *

The next day went by casually. Deidara made art out of his clay and then detonated it all day. Tobi watched him and clapped. Deidara tried to ignore him. When Deidara grew tired, he got up and went back over to Tobi and sat down next to him, head resting against a tree. He closed his eyes and drifted off. Later he awoke to sounds of fighting. He went inside the hideout and saw Tobi holding a kunai to the neck of Ino Yamanaka.

"Deidara-senpai! You're awake!" Tobi greeted the artist happily. Deidara rushed over to Tobi.

"So she's awake now? Hm."

"Yeah. She tried to get away but Tobi caught her and now she can't leave, nope!" Tobi was smiling under his mask. Deidara sighed.

* * *

_I can't move.. What do they want with me? _

Ino was tied up by the masked man and the blonde Akatsuki member that looked reminded her of herself.

_He's probably the one the crazy one was talking about. He thought I was him? Cha, I'm way prettier than he is! _

"So, what's your name? Hm." The blonde one walked up to her and sat down, cutting her wrists loose of their ropes and giving her a cooked fish on a stick. She accepted his offer and ate. She had been asleep for 3 days, she wasn't going to turn down food.

"I-Ino." She spoke hesitantly.

"Ino. Nice name. I'm Deidara, and this is Tobi." He seemed really nice but she wasn't going to trust him this easily. The masked man was the one she feared the most. Who was he anyway?

"What do you want with me?" She spoke through gritted teeth.

"Actually, we wanted nothing with you. But now that Tobi over here ran into you and got you involved like an idiot, you're now a part of this mission. We're waiting on someone to get here. Once he gets here, you're at his mercy. But for now, you're at mine." He gave her an evil smile. "Hm!"


	3. Chapter 3

_For all you Hidan lovers, this is the chapter especially made for you._

* * *

It had been 3 days before Hidan and Kakazu showed up at the hideout. Tobi drove Deidara crazy the entire time, and Ino seemed to enjoy their conversations. When Hidan and Kakazu finally showed up, they were arguing about Kakazu's love for money and Hidan's Lord Jashin. Deidara had to interrupt them.

"Kakazu. You are done with your mission? Hm." Deidara asked Kakazu, completely ignoring Hidan. He didn't like Hidan much. He was almost as bad as Tobi.

"Yeah. Pain didn't give us any details. Why are we here, Deidara?" Kakazu spoke through his mask. Neither of them seemed tired from their previoius mission. Diedara wondered what kind of mission Pain sent them on.

"This is actually just for Hidan. We don't need you here, Kakazu, but you should stay in case Hidan needs you."

"Right." His eyes drifted off to the blonde kunoichi tied up in the corner. "I'm guessing it's about her?"

"Yeah. Tobi caught her hanging around by herself near the Leaf Village. He thought she was me. Hm." Deidara still didn't like the fact that Tobi thought the kunoichi was him.

"So what do i have to do here, huh?" Hidan pulled out his triple bladed scythe and swung it as an introduction.

"Interrogation." Tobi's voice was deep. He stood up from off the ground. Everyone went silent at the new change in Tobi. "I would have done it myself but Deidara insisted that you do it." Hidan was silent for a second, then nodded.

"A-Alright. Is she a tough one?"

"Not sure. We tied her up just in case but she hasn't said a word since then. All we know is that her name is Ino Yamanaka. The Yamanaka clan uses a jutsu called Mind Transfer. You should be okay." Tobi's voice was still deep. Everyone tried not to act surprised but it's only happened a few times. That's what makes Deidara wonder who Tobi really is..

"Alright. Let's get started." Hidan walked up to the kunoichi and lifted her chin up. Ino tried not to look at him but Hidan forced her to.

"Your name is Ino right?" She didn't speak. "Well, well. I might have to use my jutsu after all."

"Yes. My name is Ino." She spoke. Hidan smiled.

"You look like a mere genin. So, you use the Mind Transfer Jutsu. That means you're part of the Yamanaka clan, according to Tobi. Are you related to Inoichi Yamanaka?" She didn't speak. She just stared at him.

"Well, you are a tough one. Looks like i'll have to.." She still stared at him. Hidan sighed and pulled out his scythe. Drawing blood from Ino with it, Ino screamed a little and Hidan drew his scythe back. He stepped a few feet back and then licked the blood off his scythe. With a crazed smile, Hidan proceeded to draw Jashin's symbol on the ground. The symbol consisted of a triangle within a circle. Hidan stood in the middle of the circle and everyone watched as his skin colour changed to a Grim-Reaper like appearence.

"Now, Ino, we're gonna have a little fun!" Hidan smiled crazily and started to laugh. Ino gasped at the sight.

_So this is the jutsu that killed Asuma-sensei._

"Ino Yamanaka. Tell me what you know about us." Ino shook her head, refusing. Hidan smiled and used his scythe to make a small cut in his arm.

"Tell me what you know!" Ino still refused. He cut a deep gash into his arm and Ino screamed in pain. Hidan laughed. "I'm enjoying this!" Hidan made the cut deeper. Ino screamed.

"Hidan, make her tell us where Naruto Uzumaki is. Our mission is to capture the Nine Tails. Hm." Deidara whispered to Hidan. Hidan nodded and pushed him away.

"Ino. You know Naruto Uzumaki. Where is he?" Ino's eyes widened.

"I will never tell you that!" Hidan drove his scythe into his stomach and Ino coughed up blood. Laughing, Hidan asked "Where is he! Tell me or i'll kill you!" Ino didn't know what to do. She didn't want to sell out Naruto, but she wasn't ready to die here. Maybe if she lied...

"H-He's on a mission.." Ino lied through her teeth. Hidan didn't believe it.

"What mission?"

"A-A C ranked mission, escorting someone to the...the Land of Water." Ino thought quickly.

"Hah hah hah! Right!" Hidan drove the scythe deep into his shoulder and Ino screamed again. Blood seeped through her shirt by her stomach and shoulder and was trickling down her arm from the cut. "No escort mission to the Land of Water is C ranked! They don't even have a hidden village, why would Naruto of all people be escorting someone there?" Hidan knew she was lying even though his point didn't seem too legit.

"A-Alright.." Ino sighed and cried a little. "H-He's inside the village... But you'll never get him! He'll kill you! It's useless!" This drove Hidan into an insane laughing fit.

"You really think that Nine Tails brat would kill me? I'm immortal! You can't kill me! And it's not even my mission anyway." Hidan smiled at Deidara. "It's yours!"

"We'll do just fine. Hm." Deidara crossed his arms and leaned against a rock in the cave. "Ino, where in the village is Naruto?"

"I don't know...honestly I don't..Naruto could be anywhere.." Ino cried. She just sold out her friend, the hero of her village. What's going to happen to him?

Hidan spoke. "Alright. I'll allow that. You passed. Now you get to live." Ino felt so horrible.

"Alright then, now we have confirmed Naruto is in the village. Our mission will start tomorrow. Hm." Deidara spoke to Tobi. Tobi was silent. Ino lowered her head and cried. She was taught to never sell out a comrade, and yet she just told the Akatsuki where Naruto is. She was ashamed.

"Okay Deidara-senpai. I can't wait to see you battle again!" Tobi's voice turned childish again. Deidara looked at him like he was crazy. It was weird how Tobi's personality changes. Was he doing that on purpose? Deidara didn't know. He longed to find out. In his head, he promised himself he'll reveal Tobi. No matter what, he was going to find out.

* * *

_Author's Note:_

_Alright then, 3rd chapter finished. The next chapter will be the last one, possibly with the most action. It WILL be posted tomorrow. :)_


	4. Chapter 4

_THERE'S A MAJOUR SPOILER IN HERE IF YOU HAVEN'T READ CHAPTER 599 OR SEEN EPISODE 277. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!_

* * *

The two of them stood on the wall of Konoha, looking down over the village. It was really quiet, no noise within the Leaf Village. It was probably around midnight. Tobi had tied up the kunoichi and left her at the hideout until the mission was over. Deidara was thinking of where they should look first. Ino had said that they would definitely find the Nine Tails within the Hidden Leaf Village. But she didn't give any details.

"Deidara sempai, where should we look first?" Tobi asked quietly and calmy. Deidara pointed to a shinobi wandering the street near them. They both looked at each other and nodded. Jumping to the ground from the wall, they bent down from the impact. Deidara moved carefully towards the stray shinobi and then gestured to Tobi to capture him. Tobi leapt forward quickly, as fast as The Yellow Flash himself. He caught him and placed a kunai to his neck. Tobi brought him back to Deidara and they crouched down behind an empty shop.

"Do as we say and you'll live. Hm." Deidara spoke calmly and quietly. The shinobi nodded. "Do you know Naruto Uzumaki?" The shinobi hesitated, then shook his head.

"You can't lie to us. We need to know exctly where he is located." Tobi whispered in the guy's ear. The shinobi sighed and started to talk loud but Deidara hushed him.

"He lives in the apartments near Hokage-sama's office. What are you going to do to-" Deidara covered his mouth before he could finish talking.

He listened quietly at the footsteps of another shinobi walking by. Tobi weaved a genjutsu so the other guy wouldn't see them. Deidara took his time tying up the already-abducted shinobi and wrapping bandages around his mouth so he wouldn't be able to scream for help. When Deidara was done, they nodded to each other and headed towards the Hokage's office. Barely anyone was out on the streets. a few places were still open but the people paid no attention to the suspicious Akatsuki members walking by casually.

"There." Tobi pointed towards a set of apartments. They both quickly made their way in. They checked each apartment for Naruto until the found the right one. The place was a mess, there were ramen cups and milk cartons everywhere. Deidara sighed and carefully made his way through the field of empty containers.

_Is this all that boy eats? Hm. _

Deidara slowly opened up a door on the left wall of the room and nodded to Tobi. Tobi made his way over to Deidara and peered in.

"That's him." Tobi whispered to Deidara. Tobi opened the door all the way and walked over to the sleeping Jinchuuriki. He took a syringe and a capsule full of liquid from his pocket. He shoved the needle into the capsule and drew 1/4 of the liquid from it. He pulled it out and sprayed the tiniest bit into the air. Then he looked down at Naruto and grabbed his arm, which woke Naruto up.

"W-Who are you!" He tried to sit up but Tobi had already shoved the needle into his arm and forced the liquid into his veins. Naruto's eyes closed again and he went limp.

"Target sedated." Tobi's voice was calm and deep. He picked up the Jinchuuriki host and threw him over his shoulder. They walked out of the apartment and ran out of the village.

_That went alot easier than i expected. _

Once they left the village Tobi set Naruto down and released the genjutsu on the other shinobi. After that they took off in the trees, back to the Akatsuki hideout. When they arrived they tied Naruto up next to Ino and sat down on a rock. Without a word, they performed hand signs in sync. Their last sign was a half tiger seal and they kept it that way. Their jutsu was cast.

* * *

"So you have the Nine Tails with you?"

"Yes. The mission was a success. Hm."

"Excellent. Keep him sedated and bring him back to the main hideout in the morning. You can release the kunoichi."

They nodded at Pain's orders. Releasing the jutsu, they both sighed. It had been a long day, and their mission was a success. The Nine Tails Jinchuuriki was captured.

* * *

The next morning Tobi left the hideout to go drop off the kunoichi at the same spot he found her. She woke up about half way there.

"Wh-Where am I..." she asked sleepily.

"Relax. I'm bringing you back to the Leaf Village. Our mission was a success and we have no use for you anymore." Tobi replied calmly.

"O-Oh...What mission?"

"Capturing the Nine Tails Jinchuuriki host." He didn't seem to care if she knew.

"But that's Naruto! What are you going to do with him?" She started squirming a little, but she was still tied up. It was no use.

"Simple. We're going to take his Tailed Beast."

"Why? Why are you doing this?"

"We have our reasons."

"We?"

"You know who we are."

"Oh right...The Akatsuki... Well, Hokage-sama will be notified about this...and the shinobi of the Leaf Village will hunt you down and kill you!" She screamed forcefully at him, trying to intimidate him.

"Your Hokage won't be able to do anything without their weapon. Without Naruto your village is weak."

"Don't say that! I'll make sure you die!" Ino was pissed. But Tobi stayed quiet.

* * *

Back at the hideout, Deidara and Kakazu had light conversation about the Jinchuuriki and the plan to revive the Juubi. They started talking about Tobi after that.

"Who do you think Tobi really is?" Kakazu asked Deidara.

"I'm not sure. Hm. One minute he acts like an idiot, the next he's all serious. I don't get it. Hm." Deidara had his arms crossed and was looking up at the clouds. Kakazu was counting his money and Hidan was doing a ritual. Naruto was still unconscious in the corner, tied up.

"Yes.. I wonder when he'll take off that mask and show us... 50..60..70.." Kakazu continued to count his money until Hidan walked up to them.

"I don't think that guy's gonna be anyone special. If he was, why is he acting like an idiot all the time?"

"I could ask you the same question, Hidan." Kakazu commented.

"Shut up Kakazu! I have half a mind to chop your head off right now!" Kakazu stood up, put his money away, and stared at Hidan.

"Be quiet Hidan. Or I will be the one chopping heads off here." It was a threat, and Hidan knew he would actually do it. Not that he could die anyway, but he still shut up.

"Hellooo! I'm bacckkk!" Tobi appeared out of nowhere in the middle of the hideout.

"Took you long enough. Now let's get going. Hm." Deidara made a bird out of clay and made it bigger using a jutsu. Tobi picked Naruto up and layed him on the bird.

"Let's go."

* * *

"Excellent...Let's start the extraction." All of the Akatsuki members were gathered in the main hideout using their communication jutsu. The only ones who were actually there were Deidara, Tobi, Kakazu, and Hidan. Naruto was on the floor unconscious while the Akatsuki were standing on the fingertips of the Demonic Statue of the Outer Path.

"Sealing Technique: Phantom Dragon Nine Consuming Seals!" Pain started the extraction and the rest of them followed. All of the rings on their fingers glowed and the Kanji symbols were copied onto the fingernails of the Statue. The extraction had started.

* * *

It took them 3 full days to extract the tailed beast from Naruto. When they were done sealing it in the statue, Pain dismissed everyone but Zetsu and the 4 members left all sighed.

"I'll be there to devour his body in a few days. Hide it under that rock over there." Zetsu smiled and disappeared.

"Right...Hm." Deidara moved Naruto's body and started to walk out of the hideout. Tobi followed. Kakazu and Hidan also went out but the two pairs made their seperate ways.

"Tobi.. It's time..that I find something out.." Deidara stopped and stood there with his back to Tobi.

"Hmm? What is it, Deidara Sempai?" Tobi stood there waiting for Deidara to react.

"IT'S TIME TO FIGURE OUT WHO YOU REALLY ARE!" Deidara screamed at Tobi as he turned around and broke Tobi's mask. It crumbled to the ground. Tobi shoved Deidara onto the ground and leaned on top of him, grabbing his collar.

"T-Tobi...? You're..-" Deidara gasped and his eyes went wide. He stared at the unmasked man in horror. Tobi covered Deidara's mouth.

"I'm sorry Deidara. But you can't know who I am and expect to survive." He pulled out a kunai and attempted to drive it deep into Deidara's neck, but the blonde jumped out of the way before he could. Deidara backed away from Tobi with the look of horror on his face still. Tobi pulled out two hidden swords and ran to attack Deidara. He moved quickly and dodged the attack, looking for refuge in the trees. He flew for a minute and then sat down on a branch with his back against a tree. It was so quiet that Deidara thought he had lost Tobi and breathed a sigh of relief. He thought wrong.

Tobi appeared in front of him, still unmasked. Deidara didn't know what to say. All he knew was, he had to get out of there.

He jumped from the tree and landed hard on the ground. He ran as fast as he could and made a bird out of clay. He jumped onto the bird and it flew higher. When Deidara was up in the sky and away from Tobi, he sighed again. He finally knew who Tobi was. And now his former disciple was trying to kill him. Where would Deidara go? He just kept flying. Looking down into the trees, he couldn't see anything. It was all a blur. He looked up, and screamed. Tobi appeared right in front of him with two swords sticking straight at him. He scared the shit out of Deidara. The two swords both drove deep into Deidara's chest. Tobi laughed. And so did Deidara.

Deidara ripped off his cloak and his shirt, with the swords still sticking in him. It hurt like hell but Deidara's last move on Tobi would be worth it. He took clay from his bag and shoved it into the mouth on his chest. Deidara struggled to form a hand sign.

"Hm! Katsu!" At that instant Tobi teleported to the ground and watched as his former sempai exploded in the air. Tobi sighed.

"What a waste..." He pulled a new mask from under his cloak and put it on. Obito laughed.

* * *

_Author's Note: _

_So this was the last chapter. If you liked it, please post reviews on how much you liked it! I love getting reviews! _

_Anyway, this will be the last of it for a little while. I'm still trying to catch up on my anime and school starts next week so I won't be doing many fanfictions until i'm on a schedule again. I might finish up The Sand Reunites. Depends. I'm also accepting requests. Send me your thoughts :) _

_Thanks for reading._

_-kaoru_

_EDIT:_

_So we found out who Tobi is! He's Obito! I changed the name i put at the end. Can you believe it? Why would Obito do that? We'll find out next chapter! Keep reading!_

_-kaoru_


End file.
